The present invention relates generally to devices for cleaning dentures, and, more particularly, to an improved device in which a strainer is operatively arranged within a cup. The strainer is adapted to be moved between a lowered position at which a denture may be submerged in a liquid contained within the cup, and a raised position in which the strainer may be held on the cup in a overhead position such that liquid may drain from the strainer back into the cup.
Dentures are a boon for some and a bane for others. In any event, they must be cleaned periodically. It is known to submerge a denture in a liquid, and to thereafter soak the denture in the liquid for a predetermined period of time. However, when the denture is removed from the liquid, it would be generally desirable to drain excess liquid from the denture. At the same time, it would be desirable to avoid having to reach into the liquid to physically grasp the denture.
With parenthetical reference to the corresponding parts, portions or surfaces of the disclosed embodiment, merely for purposes of illustration and not by way of limitation, the present invention broadly provides an improved device (20) for cleaning dentures.
In one aspect, the improved device broadly includes a cup (21) adapted to hold a liquid (L) and having an upper peripheral lip (24); and a strainer (29) operatively associated with the cup. The strainer has a foraminous bottom (30) and is adapted to be lowered into the cup to submerge a denture (D) contained within in the strainer in the liquid (see FIG. 5). The strainer has at least one hook (35) adapted to selectively engage the lip of the cup such that the strainer may be held in an elevated position relative to the cup such that liquid on the denture may drain back into the cup (see FIG. 6). The strainer may also have an eye (34) to facilitate passage of a person""s finger (not shown) such that the user will not have to reach into the liquid to grasp his dentures.
In the preferred embodiment, the cup and strainer have interfitting generally-polygonal profiles. A lid (26) may be pivotally mounted on the cup, and may be selectively movable between an open position (see FIG. 6) at which a person may have access to the strainer, and a closed position (see FIG. 5). The lid may be connected to the cup by means of at least one living hinge (28). The eye comprises a lifting member (33) mounted on the strainer to facilitate a person in grasping the strainer.
In another aspect, the improved device (20) broadly comprises a cup (21) adapted to hold a liquid (L) and having an upper peripheral lip (24); and a strainer (29) operatively associated with the cup. The strainer again has a foraminous bottom (30). The strainer is adapted to be lowered into the cup to submerge a denture contained therein in the liquid (see FIG. 5), and is adapted to be held in an elevated position relative to the cup such that liquid on the denture may drain back into the cup (see FIG. 6). The strainer may have a lifting member (33) to facilitate a person in grasping the strainer.
Accordingly, the general object of the invention is to provide an improved device for cleaning dentures.
Another object is to provide an improved device for cleaning devices having a cup and strainer, wherein the strainer is adapted to be releasably held in an elevated overhead position such that excess liquid on the denture may drain back into the cup.
Still another object is to provide an improved device for cleaning dentures having a cup and strainer, and with means for facilitating a person""s grasp on the strainer such that the user does not have to stick his fingers into the denture cleaning liquid.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the foregoing and ongoing written specification, the drawings and the appended claims.